What Now
by Hasky
Summary: Both of their looks mirrored the same question: What now? – Well, find a solution! ... This is just a short silly cotton candy fluff.
1. Chapter 1 - What Now

**Declaimer: again just and purely FANFICTION, no profit except joy from readers**

_**When I saw Holly's and Gail's looks at their final scene, one of my first thoughts was: What Now?**_

_**So, I made a short fiction to ease my mind :P**_

_**Beware it really is sweet as cotton candy with loads of feelings, 'I love you' -s, and very grown up Gail (btw, since we know that Gail's birthday is in November, we may assume that she is a Scorpio, right? And when a Scorpio really wants something, they go for it –personal experience. AND I really want to believe that Gail wants Holly – I am such a hopeful sap :D )**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - What Now**

Both of their looks mirrored the same question. What now?

It was surreal. They have just got the second chance which looked like it should be ruined again.

Gail's brain was so overwhelmed that she could not pick one solid thought. When the shock slowly left her body, she closed her eyes and sat down beside Holly. The blonde placed her elbows on her knees and her hands covered her mouth and nose. Taking deeps breaths and supressing her tears, the officer tried to regain some of the emotional control. "In two weeks?" she repeated the previous statement.

"Yeah," confirmed the doctor quietly, not leaving her eyes from the gorgeous but sad woman in front of her.

"For how long?"

"The contract is for five years."

"Dammit." What was she supposed to do now? She refused to accept the possibility of losing Holly again. The easiest way to deal with the problem would be to run away, as far as possible. Maybe they were not supposed to be together after all. Maybe Gail should have not laid her feelings out at the first place. That way she would not even know about Holly's moving away. She would just never see and talk to her as she wished after their break-up… And yet this picture was more terrifying than missing five years.

It was hard to think when some women were still milling around in the locker room. The blond officer looked at her girl and stood up. "Let's get out of here."

The pair left the station in silence until they reached the car and sat in heavily with a sight.

"Your place or mine?" asked Holly tentatively.

The younger woman turned her head towards the driver. "Actually, can we go to the park?"

Without another world the doctor took off. The ride was silent as well, both women in their own worlds.

They reached the destination and Gail got out first, but waited for her partner to go around the vehicle. Once they were side by side, the blonde took Holly's hand in hers and enlaced their fingers to make sure her beloved person was by her side for now, that she was solid next to her.

They walked as the time went by, none of the women really caring about other people in the park, families with children, dog walkers, afternoon joggers, or other couples. It was a nice sunny afternoon clouded by the upcoming separation.

"Maybe we should actually voice our thoughts to find a solution," suggested the pathologist.

"Long distance relationships almost never work," stated Gail the well-known fact.

"I am aware of that."

"One party finds someone else and it's over."

"I see."

"I don't want to find someone else, and I don't want you to find someone else."

"Gail…" the doctor said gently.

"You are worth it, Holly." The blonde stopped their walk and looked straight into the chocolate eyes. "I have been waiting for you for almost thirty years. Not someone like you, but _you_. And when I found you, my ignorance blew us out royally. That night when I watched you leave the station, I promised myself that if by any miracle I would have a second chance with you, I would do anything and everything not to screw us up. To keep you by my side, because you make be a better person, a happy person."

Suddenly Gail was pulled into a one armed hug. Their hands stayed intertwined, while the other one of Holly's was wrapped around the officer's neck and the dark haired head was buried in the crook of her neck. Gail felt the tense and need in her girlfriend's body as she placed her free hand over the toned back.

"I love you," the blonde noticed that her confession sounded doubled. She pulled away to look up at her partner who was grinning her typical lopsided smile. She leant in and captured the soft lips into a gentle sweet kiss, short yet meaningful.

"Let's sit for a bit," suggested Holly and led then to the nearest bench.

"I won't lie to you, my feet are extremely itchy and I would much rather run away from this, but the last time I created an emergency situation it cost me you. And I am not willing to lose you again. I was serious when I said you were the most amazing person I had ever met. I am willing to sacrifice five more years if it means we would have another fifty together."

"Oh so you plan to live long. In that case you should stop eating the junk food," teased the brunette.

"That is debatable."

"Well you will have to. Sophie is still in development and needs healthy food."

"Are you okay with that? Me having a kid? Us having a kid?"

"At first it really was a lot to take in, but I don't mind," smiled the doctor. "I like kids." She looked at their joined hands with a sight. "The question is, are you really okay with us?"

"As much as I want to be selfish and ask you to stay here with me, I understand it's a unique opportunity for you. You must go and be awesome. I will wait for you, I promise. And hey, at least I have my annual vacation planned for the next five years!" she smiled broadly which made the doctor laughed.

Holly let go of their laced fingers and put her hands on Gail neck and jaw, she looked her straight in the baby blue eyes. "You Gail Peck are an amazing person yourself. Underneath the childish, mean exterior you are one hell of a woman, smart, witty, loyal and caring. And I love you so very much."

"I am even more amazing when my stomach is full and I am taken care of," grinned the officer.

The brunette laughed and pulled her girl into a tight hug, not letting go for a good while. "Let me make you that dinner," she suggested after their shared moment of peace.

None of them wanted to leave the park which in that moment seemed happier and more hopeful, holding a promising future for the two people deeply in love.

* * *

_**thank you for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 2 - Two Weeks Later**

Gail was woken up with a kiss on her bare shoulder. She groaned and buried her head deeper into the pillow… until the smell of strong coffee and freshly made toast reached her nostrils. She turned around to her girlfriend who placed a peck on her lips.

"Good morning, sleepy head," smiled Holly.

"Morning," mumbled the blonde. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful smiling face. Her own lips spread wide smiling without even realising it.

The officer sat up so Holly could place the tray with breakfast over her legs. "I made you a toast with ham and cheese and some vegetable. I hope it's alright for you."

"Sure. It's the last heathy meal I have for a long time," Gail commented, taking a large bite of her breakfast. Suddenly the realisation hit her like a falling rocks. It was the last morning with her girlfriend. The last day before the doctor took a plane to the States.

"If you want me to make pancakes, I can do that," suggested Holly a little worried.

"What? Oh no, no. Stay, have some with me," the blonde said trying to mask her blue mood.

"Gail sharing a food. That cannot be seen very often," the pathologist teased and took a bite of lettuce.

"Enjoy while you can."

"Oh I will," to confirmed the offer, she took a sip of the coffee. "Listen Gail, I was thinking…"

"Is there a time when you don't?"

"I have my spacing out moments," Holly smiled and continued. "Anyway," she stretched for something in her drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out rather big black velvet box and offered it to Gail. "Here you go."

The blonde took the present, suspiciously looking at her partner. She was sure –or really hoped– it was not a ring, because the case was way too big for it, but with a nerd like Holly one never knew. She opened the box and what she saw made her eyes open wide. On the pad there lied a bunch of keys.

"I know it may seem soon but hear me out, okay?" Holly hurried with the explanation, moving her hands around in her usual gesticulation. "Well, first I was thinking about renting the house, but then you told me about Sophie and well, I believe this is a really good place to live in, I grew up here after all. Anyway, you cannot raise a child in the flat you are living now. Having a house is a good reference for you. So it is a win-win situation for both of us. You will have a nice place to stay and I will know the house is in good hands. Plus the fact that it will feel really swell to come home to you, to have a family waiting for me here."

Immediately Gail pulled Holly down by her neck into a long kiss. "You are awesome. Thank you," she said with emotional tears in her eyes. She quickly dried them with her sleeping shirt. "Thank you very much."

"Just don't forget to clean the house from time to time."

Gail chuckled and shoved her playfully. "Jerk." She looked at the keys again and noticed the keychain she let made for Holly a long time ago. Particularly it was after Frank and Noelle's wedding when her new friend stated their relationship as the '_Plus one forever_' and Gail got over the shock of kissing Holly and actually liking it, liking the doctor of course, in a friendly way! The pendant was made of steel with tangled letter GH+1. "You still have this?" asked the blonde surprised.

"I've never took it off," said Holly gently. "It always reminded me of you. And now it will remind you to whom you belong," she smiled and kissed the blond temple.

Gail looked up with a serious face. It was a situation of now or never. Or so she thought, because otherwise she was sure she would lose her nerves. Actually Holly brought that up first.

"Gail?" asked the scientist after a few moments of silence.

The officer stretched herself out to reach the bedside table on her side and pulled out another kind of velvet box. This time it was smaller in navy blue colour. Without a word she offered it to Holly, nodding her head to the doctor to open it, so the brunette did as she was gestured.

"Gail…" she sighed as she saw the platinum gold ring with a little diamond embedded inside.

Losing her nerves Gail finally spoke up before she would be sick. "Okay, okay, now _this_ is sudden, but listen anyway." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm her racing heart. "When I asked my father how he knew that an intense woman like my mother was the one for him, do you know what he said?"

"He knew when he met her."

"Erm," Gail was a bit taken away by the correct answer. "Practically yes. I never understood until recently. And Holly, _I know_. You are _the one_ for me. You can accept it as an engagement ring or you can accept it just as a reminder to whom you belong and more importantly to show other people around that you are taken. Whatever. Just please accept it," Gail finished nervously with hope in her baby blue eyes, which gave her a look of an innocent child.

"I do," Holly said softly.

"Really?" The clear eyes brightened happily. "Erm, in which way exactly?"

"As in I will marry you when I get back."

The officer grinned broadly and pulled her girl into a searing kiss.

"I love you," they said their confession unison again.

* * *

_**thank you :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Five Years Later

**Chapter 3 - Five Years Later**

The Peck woman was anxiously waiting at the airport with her daughter by her side. They were holding a colourful banner which said '_Welcome home, AWESOME nerd!_'

"Gail, can you calm down?" Sophie asked tiredly, watching the blonde bouncing on her place stretching her neck whenever someone was coming from the portal.

"I just don't want Holly to miss us."

"With _this_ banner," Sophie emphasised their work by pointing at it, "I doubt it."

More people where coming and going, but the pathologist was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think something happened? Maybe she missed the plane. Or she took the wrong one and now she might be in Europe or somewhere –"

"Gail…"

"Or something was wrong with the plane and it didn't even departure –"

"Gail…"

"Or maybe they lost the plane from the radar and –"

"GAIL!"

"What?"

Sophie pointed to the incoming crowd. "People from San Francisco."

It took another three minutes for Holly to show up. When she did, Gail's smile divided her face in two, her eyes got the happy sparks and the clearest blue colour.

"Detective Sergeant Peck," greeted the newcomer.

"Chief Medical Examiner Stewart," the blonde replied in the same polite way.

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes. "Oh you two dumbs," she smiled and hugged Holly around her waist. Gail did not wait a second longer and also wrapped her fiancée in her arms kissing her on the lips while holding herself back not to turn the kiss into a public make-out.

"I missed you both," said the scientist gently.

"We missed you too," the teenage girl was smiling, still holding Holly's hand. The other of the doctor's hands was wrapped around Gail and the detective would not have it any other way, so she took the suitcase and did not mind pulling it behind at all. She had her beloved person home, finally! "And we have a surprise for you," continued Sophie.

"Really? Should I be scared?"

"No if you like dogs."

"We have a dog?"

"Yes, he is newfoundland dog Lappie, short for Aesculapius." Remembering the most famous healer of all times, Holly laughed out loud.

"I knew you would like it," whispered Gail into her ear.

"You are insane."

"You said that already."

"It sounded familiar."

"So what do you have in mind now?" wondered the blonde.

"Well, I am off to my new work next month, so we have about two weeks to get married," stated the doctor as in matter of fact. Gail looked up with eyes wide open. "Why do you look so surprised? I told you I would marry you when I got back."

"That's amazing!" squealed the girl. "I'm spending the next week with Mama Peck, so you don't have to worry about me. Will we be Stewart-Peck or Peck-Stewart?"

"Stewart-Peck," replied both women at the same time without a moment of hesitation.

"The more dominant and resonant as the last," explained Gail.

"Actually I though the more dominant as the first," opposed Holly just to teased her partner.

"Har har."

"Sophie Sheldon Peck," mumbled the teenager, "Sophie Sheldon Peck Stewart. Sophie Sheldon Stewart Peck. Sophie Sheldon Stewart." She looked at the both adults, "Can't we be just the Stewarts?"

"Hey!" yelped Gail while her partner kept laughing.

The blonde pouted so Holly kissed her lips shortly. "There you have it. Problem solved."

"Not funny, Holly. And not funny, Sophie."

"I like it," the girl defended her idea.

"I will love you despite your surname," the doctor offered for reconciliation and hugged her partner tightly to ensure her of the undying feelings she had for the special detective.

"Hmm," Gail hummed contently. "Let's get you home, my awesome nerd."

**And they lived happily ever after!**

* * *

_**thank you for your time reading this silly fiction, I hope you had fun :)**_


End file.
